


"If it counts... I'm sorry."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "If it counts... I'm sorry."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"If it counts... I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "If it counts... I'm sorry."

"If it counts… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Felicity," Roy said, putting his bow down. He was practicing his archery when his hand slipped, causing one of the bows to whiz by Felicity’s head and right into her monitor.

She said nothing and just stared at the metal arrow sticking out of her baby. She touched the tip and flinched when the monitor began sparking.

"Oh. My poor baby," She whimpered, sitting down. Roy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell happened in here?" Diggle asked, throwing his jacket on the back of a chair. Oliver followed behind him, and looked from Felicity to Roy.

"It was an accident, I swear," Roy said immediately, putting his hands up. "My hand slipped and I-"

"Nearly took Felicity’s head off," Oliver finished for him.

"Yeah… But I didn’t. That’s the important part, right?" Roy laughed, then stopped when Oliver narrowed his eyes. 

"Felicity, are you okay?" Diggle asked.

"Okay? No, I’m not okay!" She said, standing up.

"Roy, if she’s hurt-"

"Oliver, I’m not hurt! Not physically, anyway," She waved him off. "But look at my baby! My poor baby! I just upgraded her system!"

"It’ll be alright, Felicity," He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You mentioned the monitors needed an upgrade anyway, right? I’ll just get you a new one-"

"Really?" Her head turned to him. 

"Yeah. But as long as you’re alright-"

"I’m better than alright! My baby’s getting an upgrade!" She shrieked, jumping to hug Oliver. "Thank you!"

"Uh huh," He nodded, returning her hug. But his eyes were still narrowed at Roy, who intelligently snuck himself behind Diggle. He broke apart from Felicity. "Now, just email me which one you need. Apparently Roy still needs help on his aiming."


End file.
